


Peace

by Stark_Black



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, kind of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_Black/pseuds/Stark_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shino is many things for Naruto. All of them are good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Noirjyre](http://www.y-gallery.net/user/Noirjyre/) on y!gallery. Thank you for the donation!
> 
> I had never considered Shino and Naruto as a couple before, but now I find I rather enjoy it. I might come back to this paring sometime. :)

Ascending the stone steps of the small complex, wet clothes and wet hair forgotten, he smiles to the old man sitting on the covered bench smoking a pipe. The old man smiles back; lifts a hand in silent greeting. This part of the village is old fashioned, friendly. None of the fast-paced, single-mindedness that surrounds the Hokage tower ever finds its way here.

This is his favorite place.

The wooden door stands unassuming, and he bends to lift one of the many flower pots to retrieve a small key from underneath. The hinges cry out to him to be oiled as he enters the small apartment. The door closes behind him, and he stops to take in the warmth of an occupied space. The lights are on, things have been moved. This no longer is an empty shell. He breathes in the smells of linen and also fresh earth from the shoes placed in the doorway.

This is his quiet place.

A few quick strides bring him to the kitchen, and there, setting a clean dish on the rack, he stands. He is tall, his shoulders are slim but packed with muscle. The shape of him moves underneath a thin t-shirt as he dries his hands on a towel. 

“Sh-Shino…”

Those eyes, black and shining like the polished stones of a river, turn to him. That mouth slips open in surprise.

“Naruto…”

It has been too long. It has been two months and he cannot hold on any longer. He moves across the wooden floor of the kitchen and throws his arms around Shino’s neck. He presses in close and shivers uncontrollably as Shino’s hands slide around his waist. Hot breath puffs against his skin as Shino buries his face into the soft curve of his neck. 

He fits so perfectly in Shino’s arms. There is no other place he would rather be in the world. 

This is his home.

END


End file.
